Rebirth Anli Pollicino fic
by noctis69
Summary: Fandom: J-rock - Anli Pollicino  ShidyxYohichi Sebuah kecelakaan membuat kehidupan Shindy, Takuma, Yo-1, Masatoshi & Kiyozumi berubah.


Hal terakhir yang tersisa dalam memoriku adalah malam yang gelap, badai salju, jurang… dan kemudian aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Shindy masih tak sadar…" Takuma menatap sesosok tubuh yang terbaring dari balik kaca ruangan serba putih ini.

Masatoshi, Yohichi dan Kiyozumi tak menimpali selama beberapa saat. Ketiganya menatap sosok yang terbaring itu dengan pilu.

Ruangan ini tak begitu besar, banyak peralatan medis, dan bersekat kaca. Hanya pasien dengan keadaan kritis yang dirawat disini. Ya, ini adalah rumah sakit. Tertera tulisan _Intensive Care Unit (ICU)_ pada sebuah papan di ujung lorong.

"Sudah beberapa hari berlalu dari kecelakaan malam itu dan dia masih belum sadar… apakah masih ada harapan?" Masatoshi berujar lirih.

"Tentu saja! Dia harus hidup!" sergah Yohichi.

"Andai saja kecelakaan itu tak menimpa kita… keadaannya tak akan jadi seperti ini! Hanya Shindy yang…"

"Masatoshi, sudahlah! Kita semua tak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi…" Yohichi merangkul laki-laki itu. Ia hanya ingin mencoba membuat Masatoshi kuat tapi ia sendiri malah tak kuasa meneteskan air matanya.

"Yohichi…"

Takuma dan Kiyozumi bergabung dalam keputusasaan mereka berdua.

"Tak apa… setidaknya Shindy masih selamat …"

* * *

Aku terjaga, mengerjapkan mata, dan terkejut karena semua yang kulihat tampak berbeda

"_Ohayou_, Shindy…" sesosok laki-laki kurus berambut _light blonde _menyambutku. "kau sudah bangun?" Ia duduk di tepi ranjangku.

Aku tak lagi melihat ruangan serba putih, alat-alat medis, dokter dan aroma rumah sakit. Ini adalah… apartemen Yohichi?

"Kenapa aku disini?" Aku seperti orang linglung.

"Kau sudah pulang dari rumah sakit dan ini di apartemenku."

"Aku sudah sembuh?" Aku nyaris tak percaya. Kuamati sekujur tubuhku. Ya, ada beberapa bekas luka tapi sepertinya keadaanku sudah pulih sepenuhnya.

"Yap!"

"Lalu kenapa aku tak berada di apartemenku sendiri?"

"Ee… itu… supaya ada yang menjagamu selama kau sakit."

Hari ini aku tinggal di apartemen Yohichi seharian. Selain karena hujan salju cukup tebal menyelimuti kota Tokyo sepanjang hari, Yohichi juga menahanku untuk tetap beristirahat di apartemen.

"Besok aku ingin jalan-jalan…" gumamku.

"Aku akan menemanimu kalau begitu… Besok adalah hari special!" sahut Yohichi.

"Hari spesial?" aku mengeryitkan dahi.

Aku merasa aneh. Ada yang aneh dengan diriku… juga Yohichi. Tapi aku tak tahu pasti apa itu.

"Shindy…" sebuah suara lirih memanggilku dari balik pintu kamar di tengah malam.

"Yoh? Ada apa?"

"A-aku takut…"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku takut hari ini akan jadi terakhir aku bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu…" Yohichi menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya. "_otanjoubi omedetou, Shindy…_" bisiknya di telingaku kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

Jadi ini yang ia maksud hari spesial? Aku benar-benar tak ingat hari ulang tahunku sendiri! Tapi satu hal yang tak kumengerti adalah aku merasa pilu saat mendengar kata '_terakhir' _yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Jadi… hari ini ulang tahunku?"

"Ya. Kau benar-benar lupa, Shin?"

"Haha… ya!"

"Hmm… payah. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dariku sebagai kado ulang tahun?"

"Tentu…"

Tentu saja… aku sangat menginginkan sesuatu. Aku sangat menginginkannya sejak lama. Menginginkan Yohichi.

"Aku ingin menciummu… bolehkah?" kata-kata itu terlontar tanpa kusadari. Aku tahu seharusnya bukan itu yang kukatakan.

"Lakukanlah…"

Kupikir ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena menganggapku bercanda. Beberapa waktu lalu ketika aku menulis sebuah lirik untuknya, ia malah membuatnya sebagai bahan lelucon. Kadang ia tak tahu kapan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda.

Aku menciumnya. Merasakan bibirnya yang lembut dan dingin di mulutku. Aku baru menyadari tubuhnya sangat dingin seperti es.

"Kenapa tubuhmu dingin sekali?"

"Begitu juga tubuhmu, Shin."

Ah, ya… aku baru menyadarinya. Musim ini sangat dingin, aku kedinginan sepanjang hari.

Aku memeluknya, kemudian ia mengecup pipiku dengan hangat. Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah sapuan pelan di lehernya. Yohichi mengerang pelan saat tanganku menelusuri tubuhnya semakin dalam. Ia terdorong merapat ke dinding, membuatku semakin mudah menguasainya.

Dingin. Tubuh polos itu teraba dingin setelah aku menaggalkan sweater dan celana panjangnya. Aku menghangatkannya dengan usapan hangat mulutku pada lekuk-lekuk permukaan tubuhnya.

"Shin… dy…" Suaranya terdengar menyerupai desahan.

Maaf, Yohichi… aku tak bisa menguasai diriku.

"_Yohichi… I want you. I want to feel you more…_"

* * *

"Ohayou!" Masatoshi menyambutku dan Yohichi begitu kami keluar dari apartemen.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOUUU, SHIN-CHAN…" sahut yang lain.

"Ah, kalian…?"

Aku sungguh tak menyangka mereka akan mengejutkanku hari ini. Cuaca hari ini tak sedingin kemarin tapi rasanya langit begitu mendung dan muram.

Sepertinya sudah lama kami berlima tak bepergian bersama-sama seperti ini. Kami berjalan menyusur jalanan ramai sambil bergurau dan _menindas_ Yohichi. Tak ada seorang manusia pun diantara arus manusia yang berpapasan dengan kami mempedulikan kami. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Entah mengapa hari ini suasanya terasa seperti berkabung…" gumamku.

Masatoshi, Yohichi dan Kiyozumi mendadak terdiam.

"Ah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja!"

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," kataku. "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi setelah kecelakaan malam itu?"

Mereka seperti tersudut. Sejak awal aku merasa ada yang aneh dan aku ingin memastikannya langsung. Masatoshi angkat bicara setelah mereka berempat saling melempar tatapan. "Kita semua… tak selamat."

"Maksudmu?"

"Diantara aku, Takuma, Kiyo dan Yo hanya kau yang bisa bertahan hidup hingga beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan itu."

"Jadi…"

"Sudahlah, tak usah berputar-putar lagi!" Yohichi memotong. "intinya adalah _kita semua sudah MATI!_"

Mati…

"Oh… Aku tak menyangka…"

"Maaf, kami tak memberitahumu sejak awal karena kami takut kau akan sulit menerima kenyataan ini…" Yohichi merangkulku.

"Hahaha…" Aku tertawa.

Sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari kematianku sejak lama. Sejak aku terjaga untuk pertama kalinya pagi itu di apartemen Yohichi. Karena kematianku ini sendiri sebenarnya adalah keputusanku. Aku memutuskan untuk memadamkan api kehidupanku yang kian meredup. Aku tak ingin hidup lagi.

"Terima kasih atas sandiwara kalian… aku sangat terhibur."

Masatoshi memukul kepalaku karena tak memberitahunya sejak awal bahwa aku sudah tahu.

"Tapi Shin…" Yohichi menyela. "kenapa kau ingin mati saat itu?"

"Bukankah kau senang, Yohichi?"

"Hmm… ya, tak memungkiri…" akunya.

"Baiklah, sekarang tunjukkan padaku dimana batu nisanku…"

Alasannya adalah karena aku ingin bertemu kalian lagi. Hanya itu.

**FIN**

**A/N: **OMG... saya merasa berdosa bikin ShinxYo *sok alim* padahal mereka belom ngapa2en**...lol **Sebisa mungkin gw berusaha ngga menistai anak-anak Anli.

Anyway thanx buat yang udah baca & komen! Thanx juga buat yang udah dukung Anli Pollicino selama ini (?) XD


End file.
